Lucky Penny
by Twilight Memories
Summary: [one shot]A few days after the episode The End. Raven thinks about what has happened, and she soon finds that lucky penny Beast Boy gave her. She thinks, and knows that she really is lucky.


_Hello peeps, I have decided to write my first Teen Titans fic! (finally!) Yeah... Please don't flame? Those really annoy me... -.-_

_Basically, i just thought of this story when i remembered back to the first part of the episode The End and how Beast Boy had given Raven a lucky penny. I thought that it would show up again at the end, but it didn't. SO i figured i'd write a small lil' one shot with Raven in it. How about that?_

_OK... 'Tis my first Teen Titans story, so be nice, OK? Please read and review! AND BE NICE!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Never have, never will._

**

* * *

**

Lucky Penny

Another normal day was going by through the city. I was standing outside in the town where a few structures still remained damaged from the battle that almost ended the world. A breeze tickled my face and drifted past me, causing my cloak to sway in the wind. Over to the side, I could see over to the side a few people walking to some unknown destination.

It was luck. Pure luck is what saved me. Luck is what made me realize that I could be my father… and I did.

A sigh escaped my lips and I looked around. It was just the other day when the prophecy of my birth had come true. Yet… my friends and I managed to change it. Originally my father was supposed to win, but he didn't. I won. He lost.

The breeze through the town blew harder, making my hair and cloak fly about. I raised my hand to my face to try and shield it from my swaying purple hair.

A small smile played across my lips when I noticed a few children playing with some toys not too far off. At least the town was returning back to normal… They had no idea what had happened through here. Their flesh had been turned to stone and they were frozen until the spell was released; until my father was defeated. So now that he's gone… they're free again.

And they are not the only ones who are free… I am, too. No longer do I have to worry each and every day about him watching over me. I can do the things I please now, because father no longer has control of me. How lucky could I be?

My attention then averted down to the ground where I saw a small coin. Bending down, I picked it up and noticed how scratched and damaged it was. But still, it was as fine and valuable as it would have been if it wasn't scratched. I looked more closely, and noted that it had the same date as the same penny that Beast Boy had handed to me the day of the prophecy. I then realized that the penny I was holding _was_ the same one he handed me.

The lucky penny…

I remembered what Beast Boy had told me the day when all those dreadful things were happening. It was so touching, what he said. Earlier that day he had found the same very penny and kept it. But in the time of trouble he walked right up to me and gave it to me. "For luck," he said.

Grasping the coin, I held it close to my chest. Beast Boy… that was so kind of you. I know you're always being a total idiot at times and you completely annoy the heck out of me… but still… Thank you for the luck. I needed it, and you have no idea how much.

The clouds that were currently covering up the sun up in the sky above then moved out of its way. A light shined down upon the penny and it seemed to glow.

I smiled. This reminded me of my friendship with Beast Boy… Although sometimes we got on each other's nerves (actually, he got on _my_ nerves) we were still good friends. Our friendship would never die. Beast Boy has been there for me in countless times. As a matter of fact, he was there for me the first time I had encountered my father in the Titans Tower; back when I had lost control and had done some horrible things to Dr. Light. He was there for me.

I set the penny on my finger and flipped it into the air. I watched as it went up and then back down. Quickly I caught it, and it landed on the lucky side.

My smile grew, and I decided that it was time to head back to the tower. Who knows…? There could be something important going on later, and maybe I could help with it.

I smirked and headed on my way. I began to feel lucky already.


End file.
